Kisah Cinta Kim Jongin
by moccacinoice
Summary: "Jongin, kau gila." - "Ya, aku gila karena seorang Do Kyungsoo." - "Uh yeah. Adik kelas kita yang sangat manis, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang bulat, besar serta indah.. Apalagi lekuk tubuhnya yang bohai –" YAOI.


By Moccacinoice.

NOTE: BEBERAPA HAL DIUBAH DISINI. YAOI!

2009, Jakarta, Indonesia. Jongin POV

Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah seseorang yang lahir pada tahun 1992. Lebih tepatnya, tanggal 7 April. Ibuku berasal dari Korea Selatan, namun ayahku berasal dari Indonesia. Saat ini aku tinggal bersama ayahku di Indonesia. Aku sempat lahir di Korea Selatan dan juga sempat tinggal disana selama 4 tahun. Sekarang umurku 17 tahun, yang menandakan bahwa aku sudah menginjak usia remaja. Ini adalah tahun terakhirku bersekolah disalah satu sekolah – well, sekolah ini tidak semegah sekolah sekolah besar di Jakarta lainnya tapi.. Aku mencintai sekolah ini.

Sekolah ini bernama Star Museum International School. Terdiri dari 3 tahap pendidikan – SD, SMP dan SMA. Aku sudah bersekolah disini sejak SD, dan aku cukup bangga dengan julukan 'Prince of the school' karena.. Yah, bukannya sombong, tapi aku sangat tampan. Tanpa operasi sedikitpun, hanya sedikit perawatan. Maksudku bukan perawatan wanita, oh astaga! Dulu ibuku pernah memberiku bedak wanita yang membuatku seperti wanita – dan hasilnya, aku ditertawakan tetanggaku, Do Kyungsoo, murid kelas 2 SMA yang sangat.. uhm, manis.

Tak kusadari aku tersenyum sendiri saat memikirkan dia – Do Kyungsoo. Ia adalah sosok yang pendiam karena tidak lancar berbahasa Indonesia. Dia adalah anak Korea, aku sering berbincang dengannya karna mungkin hanya aku orang yang berbicara bahasa Korea dan yang bisa membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo nyaman?

"Jongin, kau gila." Ucap teman dekatku, Chanyeol – Dia sepertiku, ibu dan ayahnya sepertiku.

"Ya, aku gila karena seorang Do Kyungsoo." Ucapku – tak sadar! Ayolah, aku tak sadar mengucapkannya!

"Do Kyungsoo? Adik kelas kita itu?"

"Uh yeah. Adik kelas kita yang sangat manis, dan jangan lupakan matanya yang bulat, besar serta indah.. Apalagi lekuk tubuhnya yang bohai –"

AKU BILANG APA BARUSAN!?

* * *

Matilah kau, Kim Jongin. Teman sedengmu sedang tersenyum creepy. Rahasiamu akan terbongkar, fine.

"Kim Jongin." Sebut wali kelas XII A, Sarti.

"Saya ke toilet sebentar bu, ga nahan!" ucap Jongin, yang langsung kabur kekantin.

"Baiklah. Park Chanyeol." Sebut Sarti.

"Bu! Ada anak baru yang sangat manis dikelas XI B, namanya Baekhyun ooh~ Sangat manis." Cerocos Chanyeol.

"Diam. Oh Sehun." Sebut Sarti.

"Tidur, bu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kalau tidur kenapa kau masih bisa menjawab?!" kata Sarti.

"Tidurnya kan dihatimu, bu." Lanjut Sehun.

"Ckck. Kim Joonmyeon." Sebut Sarti.

"Kenapa kau menanyakanku bu? Aku kan selalu hadir setiap hari." Jawab Joonmyeon.

" – kecuali saat ulang tahun Ayanq Lay." Lanjutnya.

"Astaga. Baiklah, siapa yang belum kusebut sebentar.." kata Sarti sambil mengecek kertas absen.

"KIM JONGDAE BU!" Teriak cowok kotak yang letaknya persis didepan Sarti.

"Oh iya, Kim Jongdae." Ucap Sarti.

"Hadir, bu, tepat didepan ibu." Lanjut Jongdae sambil tersenyum idiot seperti Chanyeol. Double idiots, - ChanChen.

"Wu Yifan?" sebut Sarti.

"Disini." Jawab Yifan dengan malas. Dia memang begitu tiap hari.

"Kau diam terus dari tadi." Ucap Sarti.

"Ibu ngomong terus dari tadi." Ucap Yifan.

"Itu karna memang harus." Jawab Sarti.

"Nah, itu jawaban saya, bu." Ucap Yifan, singkat, padat dan jelas.

* * *

Di Kantin.. Jam Istirahat Pertama.

"Hai, manis." Panggil Chanyeol dengan idiotnya kepada Baekhyun, anak baru dikelas XI B.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sangar-nya.

"Tidak. Tapi kita akan berpacaran, manis." Ucap Chanyeol dengan PD nya.

"Namaku bukan manis. Kyungsoo, ayo pergi dari sini!" ajak Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

'Sangar sekali. Uh, menarik.' batin Chanyeol.

"WOOYY IDIOOTT!" panggil Jongin.

"Napa, Jongong?" tanya Chanyeol dengan muka ga woles pisan-nya itu.

"Tadi Kyungsoo disini kan? Kok ilang? Wah, lo sembunyiin nih pasti. Mana mana?!" heboh Kai.

Chanyeol hanya menatap Kai seperti Baekhyun-gue-juga-kabur-peak!

* * *

Di Atap Sekolah.. Jam Istirahat Kedua.

"Sumpah aku cinta kamu Kyungsoo." gumam Jongin.

"Aku juga cinta kamu." ucap Kyungsoo yang tiba tiba muncul di belakang Jongin. Jongin tidak dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo karna Kyungsoo dibelakang Jongin.

"Hah?" Jongin langsung menoleh kebelakang.

'Ini kan Kyungsoo anak X-C. Bukan Do Kyungsoo inimah, ini Choi Kyungsoo mamen.' batin Jongin.

"Ailapyuu..!" ucap Kyungsoo - jejadian dengan genitnya.

"Mimpi apa gue semalem ketemu cabe gagal produksi gini." gumam Jongin, lalu ia langsung kabur entah kemana.

"WOYY JONGONNGG!" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa?" jawab Jongin.

"Gue ketemu Kyungie lo tadi." ucap Chanyeol.

"Dimana?" tanya Jongin.

"Dilapangan basket." jawab Chanyeol.

* * *

TBC!


End file.
